Chieko Makino (anime)
was the mother of Tsukushi and Susumu Makino. Her husband was Taikichi. The family experienced money troubles, being from a lower financial class. Chieko forced her daughter to attend Eitoku Academy with the goal of her someday marrying rich. Biography Early life Chieko married Taikichi Makino. They had two children together named Tsukushi and Susumu.Episode 1: "Declaration of War!," Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi at Eitoku After Tsukushi graduated junior high, Chieko wanted her to go Eitoku Academy. Though Tsukushi did not to, her mother insisted since the other families in their building all had children going to "first-rate" schools.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers In Tsukushi's second year, she began acting strangely at mealtimes. First, she started asking for extra helpings. On another day, Tsukushi left her meal unfinished, leading Chieko to wonder if she was sick.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Chieko yelled at Susumu for not finishing his dinner. Her husband then asked for a raise in his allowance, leading her to yell at him instead. She refused unless he was promoted to manager.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Tsukushi stayed home with a fever. That night, the family was visited by Tsukasa Domyoji. Taken by his family name, Chieko invited him to dinner and later forced Tsukushi to walk him halfway home.Episode 5: "Me, Him... and the Other Guy!," Boys Over Flowers Chieko and her husband later tagged along on Tsukushi's trip to Atami with Kazuya Aoike. Upon arriving, they went sightseeing at a shrine where Chieko prayed for Tsukushi to marry Tsukasa one day. They went to the beach next. A yacht approached, which turned out to be Tsukasa's. Shizuka Todo invited Tsukushi to a party. Chieko forced her to go.Episode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers Later that night, Tsukushi returned home and ignored Chieko's compliments about her dress. The next morning, she was dragging her daughter across the beach when Kazuya informed her about Tsukasa kissing Tsukushi. Chieko was excited about the development. Tsukushi then rushed off.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers That fall, Tsukushi returned home disheveled and reported that she fell. Chieko was concerned, but reminded her "Blouses don't just grow on trees." Tsukushi then went straight to her room.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Several days later, Tsukasa brought Tsukushi home after she became sick at a party. Chieko woke her up the following morning pleased about the events.Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers Sometime later on a Sunday, she and Tsukushi went out shopping together. They stayed out for several hours until it started to snow. At that point, Tsukushi suddenly ran off to Omotesando.Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Tsukasa called Tsukushi's family to inform them that she would be spending the night at his home. Apparently, Chieko sounded extremely happy over the phone.Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers Later, a load of furniture was delivered overcrowding their apartment. Tsukushi thought her parents had purchased it until Chieko explained that Tsukasa sent it. She had him take everything back.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Tsukasa called to ask permission to take Tsukushi to his family's island. She and her husband cheered.Episode 19: "Be Still My Beating Heart," Boys Over Flowers A few days after Tsukushi returned from her trip, Chieko overheard her telling Taikichi that she was going on a date. Chieko asked "With Domyoji?," which Tsukushi denied. Due to her mother's pestering, she eventually told her that her date was with Rui Hanazawa, adding "Do you have a problem with that?" Chieko and her husband were both ecstatic since Rui was the heir to Hanazawa Trading.Episode 22: "A Bewildering First Date!," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Chieko was a middle-aged woman, likely in her late thirties or early forties. She had noticeable wrinkles under her eyes, possibly stemming from the stress of worrying about money. Chieko's brown hair was cut in a bob style. Personality and traits She desired financial security for herself and her family. As such, she was disappointed that her husband was never successful in his job. Chieko then moved her focus to Tsukushi attending Eitoku and marrying a rich man. Behind the scenes *Rumi Watanabe voices Chieko in the 1996 anime, Boys Over Flowers. Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Makino family (anime) Category:Tokyo residents